


Céu e Inferno

by shocolove



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocolove/pseuds/shocolove
Summary: "Eu o desejava no mesmo nível em que não gostava dele, era o céu e o inferno, e eu iria acabar louca se isso continuasse".
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader





	Céu e Inferno

Eu e Sebastian tínhamos amigos em comum. Pelo menos algumas vezes no ano acabávamos nos encontrando em alguma festa, almoço ou bar. Na primeira vez que nos encontramos ele fez uma piada infame que eu detestei no qual eu não recordo propriamente agora, e eu rebati o ofendendo também, no qual durante os anos seguintes nós dois mantivemos as lanças apontadas um para o outro sucessivamente. Parece infantil, mas ele era mais orgulhoso do que aparentava, e bonito demais pro meu gosto, o que dificultava para eu dar o braço a torcer também. Desde que não dirigíssemos a palavra um para o outro, tudo podia acabar tranquilamente.

A verdade é que com o passar do tempo, quanto mais o olhava, mais o queria. Como um homem podia ser tão bonito aquele ponto, eu não conseguia desvendar. Todos gostavam dele, de suas histórias sobre Hollywood, suas piadas, sua infância na Romênia, seus doces sorrisos... Bem, eu achava aquilo tudo irritante. Ou pelo menos é o que eu tentava me dizer sempre.

Eu percebia seus olhares pra mim de vez em quando, queimando meu vestido com seus olhos, mas quando ele percebia meu olhar, ele o desviava. O que me deixava ainda mais frustrada, e acho que ele sabia. Gostava de me provocar. Nossos amigos tinham esperança de que o clima esquisito iria terminar um dia, mas o ego e aquele desejo pairavam sempre no ar, me deixando angustiada sempre que sabia que iria encontra-lo.

Eu o desejava no mesmo nível em que não gostava dele, era o céu e o inferno, e eu iria acabar louca se isso continuasse.

[...]

Eu tinha terminado um relacionamento sério fazia apenas uma semana, e em poucas palavras, a traição dele ainda estava me cortando. Somado a outros problemas pessoais, eu só queria me afogar em uma tigela de leite e deixar a noite correr. Por isso eu não estava muito no clima de encontrar o pessoal no bar, ainda mais sabendo que Seb iria estar lá. Hoje particularmente eu não estava no clima de ficar brincando de alfinetar e provocar com ele. Mas Don insistiu tanto, que acabei cedendo. Agora me encontrava descendo do taxi para o que seria uma longa noite de socialização que a sociedade me obrigava a passar.

Ninguém ali sabia do meu término, no momento eu não queria a atenção desnecessária que aquilo iria causar, então eu apenas comentava quando pediam minha opinião, concordei com a cabeça diversas vezes sobre coisas que eu não sabia sobre o que estava concordando, e ouvia o barulho da chuva que caia torrencialmente do lado de fora, desejando estar embaixo das minhas cobertas.

Então fiquei surpresa ao notar todos se levantando e se encaminhando pros seus devidos carros e chamando taxis. Levantei-me rapidamente e me despedi de todos, deixando como sempre Sebastian por ultimo. Me dirigi a ele calmamente esperando sua piadinha de sempre, só que dessa vez sem vontade de dar uma resposta. Me surpreendi novamente ao notar seu semblante.

\- Você está bem? Parece triste. – Eu o encarei por um instante, notando todos irem embora calmamente, sem aparentemente terem notado nada em mim. Porque diabos ele havia notado? – Eu estou ótima. – Forcei meu melhor sorriso pra fora.

\- Sério? Porque você pareceu bem distraída durante toda a conversa. – Ele pontuou com um sorriso de lado, que me pegou desprevenida. Tinha esquecido que tinha atração por aquele idiota.

\- Eu não estava distraída.

\- Me conta um tópico de conversa que você tenha acompanhado, por favor. – Ele já estava quase rindo de mim agora, o que estava me deixando furiosa. Forcei meu cérebro a lembrar de algum fragmento de conversa que pudesse fazer aquele sorrisinho babaca sumir.

\- O jogo de baseball que o Paul participou semana passada...

Isso o fez rir descaradamente.

\- Ele assistiu a um jogo no mês retrasado, não participou dele. Acho que você estava completamente distraída mesmo. Quer tentar mais um palpite?

Isso me pegou desprevenida de novo. Eu estava o odiando mais que o normal hoje, detesto ser feita de boba. Meu silêncio respondeu sua pergunta.

\- Tudo bem, não precisa dizer o motivo. Vem, eu te dou uma carona. Está chovendo muito pra esperar um taxi na rua.

Então ele saiu andando até a porta, me deixando parada e abobalhada. Era sério aquilo, uma carona? Com o cara mais chato da rodinha de amigos?

\- Vai ficar parada aí quanto tempo com essa boca aberta?

Nossa, como eu o detestava. Aceitei a carona só de raiva, para fazê-lo andar por aí a toa. E pelo menos ia economizar uma grana.

[...]

Depois que lhe dei o endereço o caminho até meu apartamento foi silencioso. Eu estava totalmente consciente dele ao meu lado, trocando marchas e extremamente próximo a mim. Fiquei pensando se ele sentia a tensão que eu estava sentido, a vontade de virar e beijar ele ali mesmo, descontar a raiva do mundo em uma transa. E fala sério, ele era muito gostoso. Era um chato, um provocador, e sabia irritar uma garota quando queria, mas era muito lindo. Eu super beijaria aqueles lábios tão bem desenhados e rosados, e sentaria naquelas pernas comprid...

\- Chegamos.

Ele me acordou do meu devaneio, e me pegou o olhando de cima a baixo. Eu corei instantaneamente e desviei o olho para meu prédio tentando disfarçar.

\- Hãn... Você quer entrar? – Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer pra agradecer, certo? De qualquer maneira, ele iria dizer não e seguir caminho para outros compromissos chiques que ele devia ter como ator. Alguma garota linda e irritante como ele estaria em casa o esperando pronta pra satisfazer suas vontades na cama. Por um momento fugaz eu queria ser a garota. Depois me odiei por isso. O que estava acontecendo comigo?

\- Claro, quero sim.

Merda. O olhei espantada e desejei que ele tivesse realmente negado. Que droga! O que eu ia fazer agora?

\- Hm... Ok.

Entramos correndo no prédio, e seguimos até meu apartamento. Mesmo correndo, acabamos ensopados de água. Eu não iria oferecer uma ducha pra ele, ele não merecia. Então ficamos os dois molhados e sentados no sofá. Ele estava lá, molhado, com um meio sorriso idiota no rosto, provavelmente louco pra me provocar de alguma forma. Ele tinha realmente que ficar me encarando daquele jeito? Ele estava quase rindo agora. Por quê? Faça alguma coisa! Meu Deus a casa é minha, cadê minha educação. Foco.

\- Hm... Você quer beber alguma coisa?

\- Não, obrigado. Acho que chega de líquidos por mim hoje. Você tem um apartamento bonito.

Ok. Conversa morna sobre decoração. Eu consigo fazer isso. Enrolar ele um pouco e depois dizer que estou cansada. Ele vai embora e vida que segue. Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Obrigada, eu decorei sozinha. É pequeno, mas aconchegante. Ele vale cada centavo em recompensa pela vista.

\- Eu estou apreciando a vista também.

\- Mas você nem viu ainda. O mar é lindo! Você só está aí parado me olhando... – Ahhhhhhh. Ele estava flertando comigo. Ok.

Não, não, nada ok! Ele estava flertando! Socorro! Isso não estava no script! Eu sei que pensei de maneira um pouco suja sobre ele no carro, mas era brincadeira. Tudo bem que ele não era um pedaço de mau caminho, e sim a estrada inteira da perdição, mas estava no nosso contrato pessoal não gostarmos um do outro. E toda aquela implicância e chatisse que tínhamos um com o outro? Ele era sempre um chato. Eu devia estar fazendo uma cara muito ridícula porque mais uma vez ele estava rindo de mim. Ele passou a mão no cabelo distraidamente enquanto comentava:

\- Você é bem lenta de vez em quando né?

\- Não tanto quanto você.

\- Aposto que ganho em qualquer coisa.

\- Já brincou de guerra de dedões?

\- Já. Não precisamos nem jogar, eu já ganhei.

Ele estendeu a mão e eu encaixei a minha na dele. A mão dele era grande. Parecia a coisa mais idiota do mundo. Mas éramos dois infantis quando se tratando um do outro, e eu estava disposta a calar a boca dele. Apertamos os dedos naquela guerrinha boba por uns segundos antes de eu apertar seu dedão de forma bruta.

\- HÁ! GANHEI! Primeiro round, vitória da mais rápida aqui.

Ele riu um pouco e ficou me olhando com aquela cara de ridículo. Eu ri ainda mais. Ele era realmente bonito, e se nós nos beijássemos? Não ia doer em ninguém certo? Mas claro que ele tinha que estragar o clima.

\- Aquele é seu namorado?

Ele apontava para uma foto minha e do meu ex na mesinha. Meu coração apertou, eu peguei o quadro e o baixei.

\- Era.

Ele me olhou sério por uns instantes. – Quer conversar sobre?

\- Não.

\- Eu posso ser um cara legal ok? Podemos ser amigos.

Eu não queria a amizade dele. Me levantei.

\- Não, não podemos.

Ele me puxou bruscamente para o sofá, me fazendo sentar ao seu lado novamente.

\- Ok, então podemos ser mais.

Não pensei muito sobre a falta de sentido que aquilo iria ter e nem sobre as explicações que me seriam cobradas depois. Me lembrei de todos os anos de conversas e olhares mal resolvidos e tudo o que eu fiz, em no máximo 20 segundos, foi puxar a camisa do Sebastian para mim e, depois de olhar sua expressão surpresa, juntei seus lábios nos meus, terminando com qualquer centímetro de espaço que existisse entre nós.  
O beijo, diferente do que eu esperava, era calmo, como se não existisse pressa ou urgência ali. Prendi minha mão em sua nuca, numa tentativa frustrada de puxar seu corpo para mais perto do meu, já que a posição não era das mais proveitosas. Sebastian entendeu meu recado e puxou-me para que eu sentasse em seu colo, com minhas pernas em volta do seu quadril, ficando mais confortável. Ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e apertou levemente, me fazendo derreter um pouco. Estávamos molhados, o que nos deixou ainda mais próximos, e eu amei cada segundo. Corri meus dedos pelo seu cabelo enquanto nosso beijo ainda corria devagar. Eu senti sua língua buscando a minha agora um pouco mais apressada e logo suas mãos passavam por minhas costas com rapidez. Acompanhei o ritmo dele até que finalmente parei de brincar com seus cabelos. Tentei o afastar e parar o beijo ali, botando a mão em seus ombros, mas Sebastian recusou-se e continuou a prender meu corpo contra si. Depois de mais uma tentativa, ele partiu o beijo e, não muito convencido, olhou-me.  
\- Eu não... - Tentei dizer em meio ao ritmo acelerado de minha respiração. Sebastian apertou minha cintura mais uma vez e levou sua boca até meu ouvido.  
\- Não, não, não, fica quieta. - Ele pediu para que eu parasse antes que falasse besteira despejando beijos por toda a área da minha nuca fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Ele percebeu que havia descoberto alguma coisa ali e soltou um riso abafado. Encolhi minha cabeça e tentei me afastar.  
\- Para com isso... - Eu pedi sem graça.

\- Você não quer realmente parar... - Foi o que ele disse antes de buscar meus lábios com certa urgência. Não fiz muita coisa além de dar a ele todo o espaço possível. Pensei em me odiar por alguns segundos, mas Sebastian apertou minha nádega com uma das mãos enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior e eu tinha esquecido toda minha revolta. Passei meus dedos rapidamente pelos seus ombros enquanto nossas línguas corriam juntas, Sebastian ameaçou quebrar o beijo, afastando-se de mim por um instante e sorriu satisfeito quando busquei seus lábios de volta. Ele estava jogando comigo, e sabendo que estava ganhando. Alguma parte mínima do meu cérebro que não estava inebriada de desejo falava que eu devia parar. Mas o restante estava mais concentrado nos lábios dele, na maciez do seu cabelo escuro que corria entre meus dedos vorazes, nas mãos dele que estavam correndo pelas minhas coxas, em seu corpo colado no meu. Continuamos assim por pelo menos mais um minuto, quando, sem muita vontade, ele foi o primeiro a partir o beijo e parar suas mãos que corriam com rapidez por todo o meu corpo. Inclinei minha cabeça e mordi levemente seu pescoço, correndo a língua em seguida para aliviar qualquer dor que tenha ficado. O gemido rouco que ganhei em resposta foi alegremente enviado até o centro nervoso no meio das minhas pernas. Ele me encarou risonho com aqueles olhos que pareciam chamas azuis.

\- Segundo round, vitória do mais sedutor daqui.

\- Ah, cala a boca.

Levantei e puxei sua mão em direção ao banheiro. Estava na hora daquela ducha.

[...]

Ele me olhou intrigado ao notar que não o levei ao quarto, e sim para o banheiro.

\- Sabe, se você queria fazer alguma necessidade fisiológica não precisava me trazer junto.

Eu ignorei sua piada e juntei toda a coragem que tinha para convida-lo. Se era pra transar com Sebastian Stan, que fosse de uma maneira pra ser lembrada.

\- Acho que precisamos dar um jeito nessas roupas molhadas, não acha? Podemos pegar um resfriado.

Seus olhos brilharam com a excitação e luxúria, ele riu suavemente e sem muitas delongas puxei a camisa dele sobre a sua cabeça, jogando-o de lado. Suas mãos foram para minha calça, desabotoando-a antes de descartá-la em seguida no chão. Depois disso, ele pareceu tomar conta da situação. E eu adorei o olhar de comando que ele jogava sobre mim enquanto tirava cada peça minha com uma lentidão cruel. Seus dedos passavam por minha pele como chamas, e eu estava mais do que pronta pra ele.

Não demorou muito para que nossas roupas se encontrassem descartadas no chão e Sebastian ligar a água. Meu coração estava disparado e minha mente estava acelerada também. Eu desci lentamente o meu olhar sobre o seu corpo nu; começando em sua clavícula perfeitamente esculpida, depois me dirigi ao seu pescoço tonificado, passando para seu peito e depois seu abdômen definido. Meus olhos piscaram para baixo até sua ereção, eu juro que meu coração parou por um segundo. Eu o queria demais.

\- Vamos lá... - Seb sorriu suavemente, abrindo o vidro do chuveiro enquanto eu rapidamente entrei, com ele segundos atrás de mim.

Seus braços instantaneamente se enlaçaram em torno de minhas costas e eu pudi sentir sua ereção pressionada contra mim por trás; fazendo com que um gemido suave deslizasse dos meus lábios. A mão dele passou a esfregar pequenos círculos suaves na minha barriga; seus dedos circulando ao redor do meu umbigo antes de sua mão espalhar-se naquele local, e começar a descer lentamente por ali. Meu corpo inteiro se inclinou para trás em seu peito, a água caindo sobre nós dois e também emergindo sobre nós. Então, senti seus dedos deslizaram pelo meu estômago; deslizando entre minhas coxas e empurrando dois dedos dentro de mim. A ação faz com que eu suspirasse bem alto, minhas costas arqueando suavemente ao seu toque e meus olhos se fechando.

\- Sebastian... - Minha voz saiu trêmula enquanto sentia seus dedos lentamente começarem a se mover dentro de mim.

O lento, tortuoso movimento continuou, enquanto sua mão livre suavemente se prendeu em volta do meu estômago. Minhas mãos estavam pressionadas firmemente contra a parede na minha frente e eu senti a ponta do seu polegar lentamente começar a esfregar pequenos círculos contra o meu clitóris. Meu estômago ficou tenso; apertando e se mexendo durante seus movimentos, fazendo com que gemidos suaves escapassem dos meus lábios. A cabeça dele mergulhou e senti beijos suaves e molhados contra o meu pescoço; merda, ele estava me deixando louca! Este homem é muita provocação para se aguentar...

\- Sabe, eu quis você desde o momento que te vi. Eu não sei onde nos perdemos, mas era uma tortura deliciosa saber que iria te encontrar sempre. Você é tão linda... – A voz dele estava rouca e baixa, ele estava tão quebrado quanto eu, eu podia sentir a prova contra minhas costas.

\- S-Seb, eu vou... - As palavras escaparam da minha boca em um gemido antes dele puxar rapidamente os dedos de dentro de mim, rindo. – SEBASTIAN! – Eu gritei frustrada, não acreditando que ele tinha me cortado tão perto.

\- Shh... – Ele abriu o sorriso mais adorável e sacana em seus lábios enquanto me girou para eu poder olhar para ele. - Enrole suas pernas em volta de mim.

Meus olhos brilharam, uma risadinha escapou dos meus lábios antes que ele pegasse minhas coxas, e então coloquei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele me levantou suavemente para envolver minhas pernas em volta de sua cintura. Encaixei minhas pernas lá e ele usou o seu corpo para me prender contra a parede.

\- Como você quer que isso? - Seb murmurou suavemente, seus lábios levemente separados enquanto ele me observava atentamente, seus olhos claros olhando nos meus com tesão.

\- F-forte, rápido... - Implorei, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra os azulejos atrás de mim. Eu estava desesperada pelo alívio.

Sebastian lentamente alinhou-se antes de deslizar-se dentro de mim, seus movimentos extremamente lentos começando a me frustrar. Ele propositalmente estava fazendo o oposto do que eu pedi para ele fazer! Mas era muito provocador mesmo. Eu estava pronta para xinga-lo quando ele sussurrou com cara de sacana novamente.

\- Implore por isso. - Sua voz saiu rouca e em forma de comando novamente, o que acabou me deixando ainda mais excitada. Eu estava agarrada a seus ombros com toda a minha força. Ele estava jogando, e eu perdendo de novo. Meus dedos cravaram suavemente a pele macia de seus ombros, arranhando sua carne levemente e passando para as suas costas. Ele gemeu em prazer, entreabriu os lábios, e franziu as sobrancelhas, mas não acelerou seus movimentos. Eu estava acabando com ele assim como ele estava comigo, mas quando ele abriu seu sorriso de lado eu sabia que estava perdida. Ele chupou lentamente um dos meus mamilos, me fazendo gemer alto novamente. Aquela lentidão estava me deixando maluca, meus gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos, e o encontro do seu corpo no meu acabava tocando sua pélvis em meu clitóris. Eu teria que ceder ou ia acabar louca.

\- Por favor, por favor, Seb... Seu... - Eu gemi enquanto ele continuava seus movimentos suaves, não conseguia nem xingar o desgraçado. - Merda, por favor, eu estou implorando!

Isso é tudo o que foi preciso, Sebastian pressionou firmemente sua mão livre contra a parede ao lado da minha cabeça enquanto ele se retirava com cuidado antes de bater-se novamente dentro de mim, com força. Ele soltou um alto gemido de êxtase quando começou a empurrar contra mim. E eu amei o jeito que ele me apertava mais forte cada vez que batia dentro de mim. Eu quase gritava enquanto o prazer ultrapassava pelo meu corpo e minha mente ia ficando em branco. A deliciosa contração em meu estomago, um certo prazer na dor da colisão dos nossos corpos. Sebastian era tudo naquele momento; eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Todos os meus sentidos estavam conectados aos dele; seu toque, seu cheiro... Seus traços lindos. Como eu me privei tanto tempo de olhar pra ele? Como o evitei tanto? Enquanto nos olhávamos, em seus olhos pareciam ocorrer os mesmo pensamentos.

\- Ah, merda... - Ele gemeu, começando a ir ainda mais profundo a cada vez e se chocando contra meu ponto fumegante de forma contínua.

Meus músculos começaram a ficar tensos, todo o meu corpo se aquecendo ao longo de uma camada de suor que agarrava nossos corpos juntos, enquanto a água ainda caia sobre nós. A água quente não estava deixando a situação fumegante melhor, e eu continuava a ofegar em voz alta.

\- S-Seb, eu estou tão perto... - Eu suspirei em voz alta, fechando meus olhos com força enquanto eu agarrava ainda mais meu corpo em torno do dele, o tanto quanto era possível. Ele continuou o seu ritmo acelerado, entrando cada vez mais profundamente enquanto gemido após gemido saiam de meus lábios.

\- E-eu também... - Ele grunhiu, sua cabeça inclinada para trás. Como se suas palavras fossem uma demanda, nós dois entramos juntos em nossos clímaces. Eu gritei em êxtase, e ele murmurou meu nome profundamente contra o meu pescoço. Seb relaxou seu corpo lentamente, mas continuou deixando rolar nossos orgasmos, sem nos separar, me segurando com força.

\- Ow... - Ele sussurrou suavemente e então se retirou para fora de mim, me puxando com força contra seu corpo e me aninhando em seu peito. Uma pequena risada deslizou em meus lábios enquanto eu olhava diretamente nos olhos dele, seus cabelos estavam molhados, e alguns fios se apegavam a sua testa.

\- Terceiro round? - Pedi, passando as mãos contra seus ombros.

\- Ah, essa é a minha garota...

Ele sorriu satisfeito, beijando meus lábios com todo o carinho que nos privamos por tanto tempo.


End file.
